O príncipe e a menina azul
by Kikis
Summary: O pequeno príncipe InuYasha, por mais criativo que fosse, não imaginava que o poço se tornaria tão interessante. “Quem é especial normalmente é deixado de lado, InuYasha...” [Desafio] InuKag, AU


_Título_: O príncipe e a menina azul

_Autora: _Kikis

_Par principal:_ Kagome/Inu-Yasha

_Avisos:_ Resposta do **Desafio dos 140 temas** do fórum do Mundo dos Fics (link no profile).

_Tema:_ Poço

_Número de palavras:_ 1041

_Disclaimer:_ Se Inu-Yasha fosse meu, a Kikyou teria morrido e ressuscitado menos vezes XP. Não estou ganhando nenhum dinheiro, apenas horas de diversão.

_Sumário:_ O pequeno príncipe Inu-Yasha, por mais criativo que fosse, não imaginava que o poço se tornaria tão interessante. "Quem é especial normalmente é deixado de lado, Inu-Yasha..." Desafio InuKag, _AU_

* * *

Três horas depois do café e quinze minutos após o treino, diariamente, o pequeno príncipe Inu-Yasha subia a colina para deitar no galho preferido de sua árvore, ainda com a katana pendurada na cintura. Lá, saboreava sua última meia hora antes das aulas tediosas sobre kanjis e estratégia. _Sozinho_.

O que mais odiava sobre ser príncipe – além das roupas desconfortáveis – era estar quase todos os segundos de seu dia acompanhado. Seja pela presença imponente de seu pai, pela fria de seu irmão e pela calorosa de sua mãe. Por isso, adorava seu momento solitário.

Isso até pouco antes de seu oitavo aniversário.

Estava lá há dois míseros minutos, o tornozelo doendo. Então, seus olhos avistaram-na. De lenço azul na cabeça, segurando um balde, uma garota andava até o poço.

Inicialmente, não parecia ser alguém que merecesse sua atenção. Porém, reparou nos arranhões nas pernas e bochechas dela – tão parecidos com os que adquiria nos treinos. Observou-a, fascinado, enquanto ela manejava a corda para pegar água.

**oOoOo**

Inu-Yasha sabia muito sobre meninas. E um dos itens fundamentais para ser uma era a _chatice_. As garotas da corte eram todas pálidas, gostavam de bonecas, ikebana e quimonos elaborados. Eram desprovidas de criatividade. Quando brincava com elas, sempre tinha que dizer o que fazer. Isso o irritava profundamente.

E elas não tinham arranhões, nem cicatrizes.

A 'garota do poço' tinha.

O hanyou não possuía muitos amigos. Enquanto Kari-sama mostrava como escrever corretamente, imaginava que estilo a garota lutava e se gostava de espadas tanto quanto ele.

Ela não ia a colina sempre, mas ele estava lá todos os dias, mirando o poço.

**oOoOo**

Decidiu chamá-la de 'Ao', que era o kanji de 'azul', por causa do lenço que usava – e pelos olhos dela, que eram da mesma cor, notara no dia em que a observara mais de perto.

**oOoOo**

'Ao' era bem forte. Tinha vezes em que levava dois baldes cheios, mesmo sendo uma cabeça mais baixa ele. Se ela tivesse mestre, ele estaria orgulhoso. Perguntou-se se um dia poderia mostrar suas próprias técnicas a ela.

**oOoOo**

'Ao' cheirava a maças, que era sua fruta preferida. Devia ser a dela também.

**oOoOo**

Às vezes, ao entardecer, conseguia escapar das lições. Procurava do aroma de 'Ao'. Geralmente a encontrava sozinha, perto do poço, trançando um cesto de folhas, nunca sorrindo.

Chegou a conclusão que 'Ao' devia ter tantos amigos quanto ele. Nada mais natural. Era como sua mãe dizia: "_Quem é especial normalmente é deixado de lado, Inu-Yasha, porque as outras pessoas não conseguem entendê-lo_". Ficou contente, pois eram iguais. Nunca falara em voz alta, mas havia horas em que não era bom ser o único 'especial'.

**oOoOo**

Inicialmente, foi só uma maça. Então, passou a deixar doces para ela.

Mas quando 'Ao' jogou os bolinhos de arroz no poço, uma dor incomensurável abateu-se sobre si, e não tardou a transformar-se em raiva.

Nunca havia revelado-se, não sabia direito sobre o que conversar, apesar dos dois terem muito em comum. Saiu correndo de sua árvore e foi ao poço, entretanto, antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ela o encarou com fúria e bradou:

- O que quer?! Está fazendo de propósito para que seja castigada? Nem eu nem mamãe precisamos de você para nada, seu babaca!

Inu-Yasha ficou estático. O choque impediu-o de agir no instante em que ela disparou para a floresta. Porém, ao contrário do que os outros poderiam pensar, não estava chocado porque ela havia gritado.

Por todo os braços de 'Ao' havia marcas. Não de treino ou travessuras.

O hanyou ficava com marcas iguais quando o Senhor Yusuii o castigava, ou nos tempos em que tentara brincar com outros meninos e o mais velho havia usado o chicote para afugentá-lo.

**oOoOo**

De repente, 'Ao' não podia ser simplesmente 'Ao'. No entanto, quando perguntara seu nome, sua única resposta fora um urro. "Me deixe em paz!".

**oOoOo**

O príncipe passou a saborear – amargamente – sua meia hora nos fundos do dojo. Pensou seriamente em nunca mais voltar para perto do poço ou olhar na direção dele.

Mas não conseguia, porque 'Ao' era _especial_, como ele. E os especiais tinham que ajudar um ao outro.

"_Se isso não acontecer, ficarão sozinhos."_

**oOoOo**

E Inu-Yasha resolveu ajudá-la do melhor jeito que podia.

Saiu mais cedo do treino, e foi para o poço dez minutos antes dela. Nesse dia, foi ele quem falou primeiro, impedindo-a de tecer qualquer comentário. Ergueu sua katana.

- Vou te ensinar a lutar. Quando apanhar, vai saber fazer doer menos.

**oOoOo**

Foi difícil. 'Ao' insistia em não aprender nada. Ele replicava que não desistiria e sempre estaria lá, em frente ao poço.

E não mentiu.

**oOoOo**

Aos poucos, 'Ao' cedia. Primeiro, assistia a Inu-Yasha por cinco minutos, partindo logo em seguida. Após uma semana, permanecia por mais tempo e copiava alguns movimentos.

Depois de três semanas, o hanyou atrasava-se para suas lições, mas não se sentia nem um pouquinho culpado.

**oOoOo**

Apesar de 'Ao' aprender rápido e não ter tantas marcas como antes, o príncipe não era muito gentil – na verdade, a relação dos dois parecia não conhecer direito a gentileza.

Um dia, ofegante, a garota levantou os olhos apenas para pronunciar três palavras:

- Me chamo Kagome.

Durante aqueles encontros, o hanyou percebera que a menina sabia que ele era da 'realeza', mas não que era o filho do rei. Inexplicavelmente, temia revelar a verdadeira identidade.

- Sou 'Ao'.

**oOoOo**

E passaram a manhã de seu oitavo aniversário juntos e outras muitas manhãs após. Nesta, em especial, Inu-Yasha arranhou o braço.

- Está feio, Ao. – Kagome fez uma careta.

Silêncio. Ser chamado 'Ao' incomodava. Não por não gostar, mas sim por mentir. Ignorando seus problemas, Kagome retirou o lenço dos cabelos e enfaixou o braço machucado, o que o fez arregalar os olhos.

- Mas ess-

- Um lenço azul para um menino azul. – Sorriu.

A _culpa_. Ele grunhiu.

- No poço, é 'Ao', mas... – Riu, mas seus orbes estavam sérios. E então passou a sussurrar - Também pode ser Inu-Yasha, se quiser.

Mais uma vez, o príncipe ficou imóvel. Suas bochechas esquentaram ao sentir os lábios dela roçarem em sua pele.

No poço seriam o que desejassem. Por enquanto, era apenas uma brincadeira.

* * *

**N/a: Olá pessoas!!**

**Nossa, não escrevo nada de Inu-Yasha há tanto tempo...**

**A história teve que ser curta porque faz parte do Desafio dos 140 temas :), então decidi fazer algo com um clima de 'conto de fadas' no meio da madrugada, por mais que tenha dado vontade de aumentar a história u.U**

**Se considerarem esse texto digno de reviews, a autora ficaria muito feliz em recebê-las!**

**Um ótimo carnaval!**

**Beijos,**

**Kikis**


End file.
